


What was hidden

by TropicOfCapricorn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Bottom Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Overwatch - Freeform, Voyeurism, alpha shrek, bottom Junkrat, omaga junkrat, voyeur junkrat, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TropicOfCapricorn/pseuds/TropicOfCapricorn
Summary: Junkrat had just gotten back from buying explosives for his and Roadhog's next heist, he was ready to get laid as a reward for his work but when he get's home he finds something unexpected happening.





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic the chapters are pretty short but it's all practice :) I really enjoy this pairing and I hope you all will as well. If people like this then I'll make it into a series as I aready have a breif outline planned for what could happen next in the story :) Hope you enjoy :) xx
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments whether you liked it have any constructive critisism or suggestions on how the story should continue :)
> 
> Disclaimer that I do not own any of the characters :)

Junkrat had just gotten back from the fireworks shop, it was a bitch to get to. 

He’d had to ‘borrow’ Roadhog’s motorbike and drive all the way out into the desert where it was on the side of the road. 

It was a large building with a larger than life sign displaying its exact purpose. Junkrat knew the owner and he knew that not only could he get cheap fireworks but also black-market explosives the kind that would be good for a heist. 

He was coated in a thick layer of red dust by the time he arrived back at the beat down house he shared with Roadhog because despite their riches they lived a modest life. 

He’d decided the first thing he was going to do was have a shower and then he was going to tell his boyfriend about the planned target for the next heist and fuck him senseless to celebrate. 

It was not often that Junkrat got to top but for the work he’d put into this next hit he deserved it. 

He swung open the front door and narrowly avoided his own bear trap and in his fit of hysterical laughter at the close call he nearly missed the grunting sound coming from upstairs. 

Had Roadhog started without him? He better not have done.

He ran up the stairs propelling himself forwards with a small mine, he always carried two with him, he reached their bedroom and noticed the door was already ajar as he pushed to swing it open and burst in. 

‘Roadhog you better not have started without me’ he yelled as he stripped not looking at the bed whilst he did so. 

What made him halt his actions and turn was the fact that Roadhog had suddenly stopped grunting. He turned slowly and set his eyes upon the scene that played out in front of him.

 

Roadhog was on his hands and knees on the bed and there was drool leaking from underneath his mask. Behind him was a large green…ogre?


	2. The Truth

He was hunched over Roadhog and unbelievably his body was a match for the man he was currently leaning over bigger in fact, although his legs were slimmer. 

Junkrat stood stock still and continued to look upon the two men assessing the situation. 

The green man had one large hand wrapped around Roadhog’s thick cock and the other gripping a handful of one of the man’s arse cheeks and he presumed that he had his dick inside his partners tight arse. 

‘’What the fuck do you think you’re staring at’’ said the large green man. 

Junkrat could only continue to stare. 

The mystery man pulled out of Roadhog and spanked his arse ‘’Turn around’’. 

Junkrat’s mouth dropped open as Roadhog complied. 

The ogre grinned yellow cracked teeth splitting through his face he smacked Roadhog’s arse again and the kneeling man groaned. 

The ogre then proceeded to spread apart the pig’s arse cheeks and point at the cum dribbling from his stretched pulsing hole. 

The miscoloured jizz was spilling out and dripping down the backs of the pig’s thighs ‘’This is my swamp’’ the ogre said his grin becoming wider. 

When Junkrat didn’t respond he added to the previous statement ‘Do you understand?’ he shouted in a Scottish accent. 

Junkrat nodded slowly before bundling his clothes against his chest and slowly backing out of the room.


	3. The Shame

As much as it broke his heart to have found out about this affair he couldn’t help but be turned on, he’d never seen Roadhog be that submissive in his life. 

He left the room but stood by the door looking in. 

He watched on as the ogre turned Roadhog back around but saw him get impatient halfway, leaving the two men facing Junkrat sideways providing a perfect view for the voyeur, before pushing his thick fingers into Roadhog to see if he was still loose enough for his huge cock. 

It was so big that even though Junkrat could tell that it was erect it still sagged it must have been at least 14 inches long and as wide as Roadhog’s arm. 

The ogre continued to push more fingers in until his whole hand was inside the pig before he pumped it in and out a few times rapidly. 

Roadhog moaned loudly it wasn’t just a sound though it was a name ‘Shrek’ he had called that must be the name of the ogre. 

Shrek pulled his hand out of the giant’s body and with one solid manoeuvre used it to lift his penis and force it into the pig’s body despite the previous preparation it still looked like a struggle but Roadhog took it like a champ swallowing the organ with his hole. 

Shrek pounded into the pig below him one hand going back round to wrap around Roadhog’s cock to pull it down, stretch and rub it and the other to go back to spanking and massaging his arse. 

Junkrat pushed a hand down into his own pants he’d gotten hard, feeling his own dick as he watched the two giants in front of him made it feel small and thin but when he began stroking in time to Shrek’s thrusts it didn’t matter the sensation was too good. 

Roadhog was rocking back into the green man behind him and suddenly he lifted one hand off the bed, leaving just one to support him against the punishing thrusts. 

He brought it upwards to squeeze a breast before centring on a nipple crushing it between a pointer finger and thumb rolling It to create more of a sensation. 

Junkrat was rubbing his cock furiously now hips jerking into his now uneven thrusts. 

He came when he saw Roadhog do just that. 

Jizz was leaking from that monster of a cock soaking the sheets beneath him. 

But that didn’t stop Shrek he kept thrusting over and over again at this point Roadhog was a moaning mess beneath him and his arms wouldn’t hold him up anymore and he was nearly suffocating in the pillows his face was resting on. 

His orgasm had lasted till this point and it didn’t look like it was going to end any time soon although the jizz was beginning to stop, Junkrat suspected there was none left, but his cock kept spasming and twitching as Shrek searched for his own release. 

It was only then when Junkrat’s own orgasm had faded and his eyes were no longer glazed over from the aftermath that he realised that Shrek was wearing a cock ring and indeed would not cum until he decided to by taking it off, he suspected this would end up being like torture for Roadhog, he would be sore for weeks but the man he loved seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself the constant stream of moans and groans being testament to that. 

It must have been another hour at least before he saw Shrek stop jerking Roadhog’s cock and instead give his own a few squeezes before removing the cock ring and releasing himself inside the other man. 

There was so much Junkrat thought to himself as the man shuddered cock planted firmly in Roadhog’s arse although his dick hadn’t been pulled out jizz was leaking out from around it pouring down both men’s thighs. 

Shrek made a move to pull out fifteen minutes later but Roadhog began to protest, Shrek continued anyway but placated the man by thrusting his arm up instead. 

It was bigger than his cock and made it so that Roadhog didn’t feel empty a few minutes later he fell asleep. 

‘You can come out now’ Shrek said, ‘I know you’re there, you watched the whole thing didn’t you?’ he added and Junkrat could hear the laughter in the ogre’s voice.


	4. The Surrender

Junkrat stepped into the room expecting to be humiliated but instead Shrek beckoned him over and the smaller man complied. 

‘Take your pants off and bend over’ Shrek commanded, and he did just that his arse stuck up in Shrek’s face, he guessed what wo1uld happen when Shrek swiped a finger across Roadhog’s thigh to coat it in cum before he proceeded to stick it into Junkrat’s arse. 

He moaned loudly although the stretch hurt he’d taken Roadhog’s dick before and he could manage this he thrust his arse back and at that Shrek slid another finger in. 

He was pumping them gently pistoning them in and out making Junkrat shudder. 

‘Are you gonna last through this prep?’ Shrek asked him Junkrat looked down ashamed ‘No’ he whispered. ‘Put the cock ring on, tighten it so it fits’ the ogre whispered back. 

Once it was firmly in place Junkrat expected Shrek to go harder, but it was like the man could sense that doing it this gentle way would make Junkrat much more agreeable. 

Around twenty minutes later the ogre had four fingers in his arse still they were moving slowly another twenty minutes saw Shrek’s whole fist enter his small body his arse was being stretched but Junkrat was loving every second impaled upon the man’s fist sliding up and down his arm he could feel his arse hole pulsing being stretched to its limit. 

Half an hour later Junkrat was sweating profusely as he sat atop Shrek having taken his whole cock, he couldn’t yet bring himself to move it felt so good to just sit still on top of it, it wasn’t as filling as his arm had been but that made was for more pleasure and a little less pain from the huge penetration, but when he started to drive himself up and down both men were moaning loudly, luckily Roadhog was a heavy sleeper but even if he wasn’t he’d already cheated so Junkrat thought that this pleasure was owed to him that he was allowed to do the same as his boyfriend had done.

Shrek made it last, he had him move slowly but eventually when the ogre was about to come he removed the cock ring from Junkrat and began to rub his small cock, it was smaller than one of the ogres fingers he found when he looked down at the large green hand that engulfed his member. 

Shrek squeezed it once and Junkrat came, spurting over the ogre below him. Junkrat may not have had the same levels of cum as the other two men but he had range and so when he came a lot of it ended up on the ogre’s face much to his amusement and that seemed to spark Shrek’s own orgasm. 

Junkrat felt it inside him a burst of hot liquid coating his inner walls driving him mad. 

It felt so good to be so full and so warm on the inside. 

It was better yet that the warm feeling continued along with some extra sensations Shrek’s cock twitched inside him and spasmed all whilst releasing more of that jizz. 

Junkrat could feel it dripping out of his arse and he didn’t want that, he wanted all of it but short of getting off Shrek’s dick and lapping it all up there wasn’t much he could do and since he was unwilling to get off of the large ogre instead he reached a hand out behind him to catch what he could and upon feeling his palm full of the cooling liquid he lifted it to his mouth and drank before putting his hand back. 

This seemed to arouse the ogre as Junkrat could feel him get hard again his dick seemingly getting even bigger. 

‘I’m knotting’ Shrek announced his voice no more than a whisper and cracked halfway through the statement ‘Get ready to be there for a while Junkrat’ he said a small smile on his face and tears welling in his eyes. 

In response to the words that had just left Shrek’s mouth Junkrat clamped down on the man and felt him continue to grow bigger and bigger as the knot formed, he moaned and the ogre joined him. 

 

They were mates.


End file.
